Adoption Week
by Daring Dear
Summary: Karkat will never understand how John manages to drag him to these things, let alone get him to actually like any of these flee ridden little beasts.


Never. Fucking. Again. Not in a million fucking sweeps would John Egbert drag him from the relative comfort of their hive- he still refused to call it a house when John was around- to one of these godforsaken buildings of flee ridden, drooling, screeching, barking, hissing, furballs. Of course, he'd said that the last time they'd visited the Pet Shelter's Annual Adoption Week as well. John had fallen head over heels for a scrawny little hunter of a fuzzball kitten named Nepeta, who had then spent the majority of her time taunting their goofball of a dog, Cage. He had sworn outright they were never adopting another drooling beast for as long as those terrors were alive. And yet, here they were, standing amid the chaos of chirping birds, screaming children, and howling dogs, little Casey bundled up tight against the cool Autumn chill, while John went about being his dorky self. He smiled at every animal they passed; Karkat nearly had a conniption when he showed interest in one of the squawking birds. Like hell one of those feathery assholes was going to be let in his house. John seemed to either think better of the choice, or take notice of his matesprit's disapproval, because he moved on rather quickly. Karkat was at least relieved that bullet had been dodged. He started to follow John, but noticed the sudden absence of one large amphibian by his side. He turned around, and found Casey attempting to reach a large box of animal treats several shelves too high for her. The troll sighed in obvious aggravation and hurried up to snatch the box before she knocked the whole damn shelf over. He had admittingly grown rather fond of the little salamander, how could he not when John was always fawning over his "daughter"? She was only with them half the time, of course, and lived with Rose and Kanaya the other half. It was like some cliché divorced parents shtick with aliens, a step-mommy and daddy included.

"KARKAT! KARKAAAAAAAAT!"

Karkat flinched at the high-pitched squeal that John's voice took whenever he was 'so super duper excited, dude!' He tucked the box carefully under his arm, took Casey by the- uh, hand, paw, flipper, what did Salamanders even have? Fuck if he knew. - And navigated the dense maze of demanding children, honeymoon stage couples, and stacks of cages of every kind, until he tracked down the source of the squeal. John was bent over one of the larger floor cages, the ones more like fences, his back to his approaching matesprit. The troll made a clicking noise, one he always used when demanding attention, and John straightened and turned around. Karkat took one look at the sparkle in John's blue eyes, and knew it was over. Whatever little beast he'd found, he was set on it. And Karkat would fall for that sparkly eyed look, hook, line, and sinker, and they'd have a new addition to their ragtag little family. Didn't mean he couldn't still be difficult about it, though. John, probably already knowing he'd won, the adorable asshole, lifted something small and furry, and practically shoved it into his face.

"Isn't she cute?" John asked, beaming brightly.

Karkat took a step back, peering down his nose at a small, fluffy white bunny. ". . . No. Kindly get it the fuck out of my face."

John's face fell in a perfect imitation of a pout, before shifting back into a bucktoothed grin, "Come on, you know you're lying. Just hold her."

"What? No. John, stop it." Karkat took another step back, trying to avoid the animal being shoved in his direction, "John, I meant it, fuck off. John! Ugh, damn it, fine! I'll the hold the damn thing if it'll make you stop!"

John's eyes lit up as he let out a victorious, "Yeeeeeeees!"

"You know I hate when you do that damn eight thing."

"Oh, come on, that thing with Vriska was totally just a fling. We're moirails now, dude, nothing red or whatever about it. We're totally pale-"

"I know, moron. It's just annoying. Well? Are you going to give me the damn rabbit or not?" Karkat snapped, holding his hands out expectantly.

John laughed, unphased by the other's scowl, and plopped the rabbit in his hands. "I was thinking we'd call her-"

"Let me guess." Karkat interrupted, shifting the animal so it was resting securely in his arms, "Liv?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, it is my turn to name her. You named Nep."

Karkat made clicking sound, running his hand down Liv's back, careful of his claws. John grinned at what he knew was a sound of acceptance, and bent down to eye level with Casey.

"What about you, Case, you like Liv, dontcha?"

"Uh-huh!" Casey said, nodding her wide head awkwardly. It had taken awhile, but Casey was starting to take to language. She was still reluctant to use it, preferring to glub, but still she was learning. Karkat had been skeptical she was capable of speech, but John insisted he'd had several conversations with his consorts.

"Great! We'll need to put a little rabbit run whatcha-ma-call-it in the backyard, and we'll need an indoor cage for when it rains and some carrots and-"

Karkat rolled his eyes as John continued to babble, shifting the rabbit to a secure one armed hold, and reached for John's hands. John wrapped his fingers around Karkat's, cutting off his own rant with a wide grin. The troll rolled his eyes, tugging John along behind him. John in turn held onto Casey, and the four of them headed off to officially make their odd little family one member larger.

* * *

Homestuck drabble. Inspired by: 1169680

I was bored. John/Karkat is my OTP.


End file.
